


Silence in the Library

by ninjababypowpow



Series: Library Shenanigans [2]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Normal Boots
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjababypowpow/pseuds/ninjababypowpow
Summary: Most people didn’t spend much time in the library unless they really had to, either for their studies or for homework. Because of this, it was quiet most of the time, except for murmurs, the low sound of pages turning or notes being written.Right now the place was deserted, though and thus completely quiet.Well, notcompletely.This might best be called a companion piece to WWMDD, but it can be read as a stand alone piece just as well.





	Silence in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> I have started this SO LONG AGO.  
> I'm finally finished. I'm not completely happy with the end product, but eh.
> 
> I hope you like it~

Most people didn’t spend much time in the library unless they really had to, either for their studies or for homework. Because of this, it was quiet most of the time, except for murmurs, the low sound of pages turning or notes being written.  
Right now the place was deserted, though and thus completely quiet.

Well, not _completely._

 

“S-Satch, _please-_ …” The words were almost a hiccup, quiet but high-pitched as Jared clung to him, arms around Satch’s neck as he kept thrusting, kept pinning Jared against the shelves. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? The way you kept distracting me, staring and flirting, you wanted me to come over, didn’t you?” Satch was just as breathless as Jared was, trying hard to keep as quiet as possible and hyper aware of the sounds they were both making, their clothes rustling, the almost unnoticeable squeaking of the bookshelf every time a thrust pressed Jared against it and especially, most of all, Jared’s breathless little _uh_ every time Satch bottomed out on a thrust. 

“Yes, okay, yes, I n-needed you, _pleasedon’tstop,_ I’m- I’m close…” The words were frantic, and louder than they should be. Satch lifted his head to check for any potential listeners. 

“Hush, babe, do you want somebody to find us? We’d get in trouble, and that’s not even taking into account me having to fight half the school for your affections.” The words were teasing, but Jared moaned loud at the thought of getting caught and Satch hurriedly kissed him to muffle the sound.  
They kissed often – Jared liked kissing, the tactile pleasure of it, and Satch liked doing things that made Jared happy – but not usually like this, lewd and open-mouthed. It was exhilarating, even as the kiss slowed down, gentled, before they broke apart, breathing against each other’s lips. 

Jared’s eyes were half-lidded and heavy, more so than his usual smoldering gaze, his arms tightening somewhat over Satch’s shoulders, his leg in Satch’s grip flexing a bit. Satch had stopped his thrusts as they kissed, somewhat afraid he’d lose his balance and topple them over otherwise, but he slowly started grinding into Jared again as he explored the possibilities of the involuntary reaction Jared had shown at the thought of being exposed like that.

They were still discovering the particulars of their romantic relationship together, which often led to one of them searching the other out – case in point Jared entering the library and then spending fifteen minutes teasing Satch with coy looks over the top of a randomly picked book while Satch tried to stay steadfast and mindful of his duties before admitting defeat, gripping the book out of Jared’s slack grip and shelving it properly before leading him to the most seldom used corner of the library and kissing him breathless against a bookcase.

 

And then Satch heard actual footsteps, slowly coming closer, and froze completely. His mind blanked, because while the thought of being found in such a compromising position was hot, the reality of it could prove disastrous for them both. Satch’s scholarship only covered the tuition fee – to actually afford attending Asagao and still have spending money, he needed this job. And while he never met the woman, he knew enough about Jared’s mother to be sure that she would never approve of their relationship, especially not if it got Jared’s image tarnished.

Jared writhed in his hold a bit and whined, and Satch reflexively put one hand over his mouth. “Hush.” He growled, intently listening for any interruptions. The footsteps moved closer a bit, then stopped and Satch consciously kept on breathing, because the absence of sound could be just as noticeable as noise was.  
He met Jared’s wide eyes over his hand and almost gave them away then and there, because Jared’s eyes were desperate, fluttering almost back in his head. Satch shifted closer to steady himself and Jared’s arms almost choked him, clinging so hard as his body tightened around Satch’s cock.

The footsteps moved away. They kept standing there, staring at each other for what felt like hours until Satch heard, distantly, the doors close. He moved his hands away from Jared’s mouth and Jared immediately surged forward, almost smacking their faces together in his haste to kiss Satch.

“C'mon, move please!” 

It would have been possible for whoever had been with them to just try and lure them out – after all, doors could be closed from both sides – but at this point, with Jared almost mindless in his arms and so close to coming himself, Satch was beyond caring. He gripped Jared’s hips tightly, shifted even closer to him and busied himself with sucking a mark into Jared’s neck, higher than normal, high enough to _almost_ be visible.

“You want it? You want my cock?” He almost didn’t recognize his own voice, low and rougher than he was used to, but Jared nodded, biting his lower lip and giving Satch another of those heavy-lidded gazes.

“Yes, please – I want it, I always do, want you Satch, p-please…!” The last word was stuttered as Satch ground up harshly and then rolled his hips again. He reached out with one hand and grasped Jared’s cock, red and leaking between their bodies and Jared whined shakingly, trying to cut himself off but failing. His head sunk forward, watching Satch’s hand as he jerked Jared off and then Jared’s whole body tensed, eyes fluttering back into his head.

“S-Satch- I’m gonna- gonna…!” 

He cut himself off with a long, loud moan, jerking in Satch’s arms as he came, all over Satch’s hand, clinging to him. Satch’s head fell forward, almost headbutting Jared but landing on his shoulder instead, back bowing. His breath hissing out of him, he stilled as he filled Jared with his come, making Jared let out a soft, drawn-out moan at the feeling.

They stayed like that for a long while, breathing slowing down before Satch tried to let Jared down to the floor. Jared made an adorable whining noise, clinging to Satch in protest.  
“Nooooo...” he nuzzled into Satch’s neck, not caring that they were still exposing themselves to any potential interruption.

“We have to, babe. Come on, be good.” Satch chuckled but stayed determined, steadying Jared who was swaying a bit. His eyes were a bit glazed still and he stayed still while Satch righted their clothes, smiling at him adoringly and occasionally getting in the way a bit. It made Satch laugh softly as he righted Jared’s collar.

“You’re not exactly firing on all thrusters just yet, are you?” He teased and Jared frowned a bit, swatting at him gracelessly.

“It’s your fault, don’t be mean...” he mumbled, looking around the little nook they’d been hiding in. His hand absentmindedly traced the hickey Satch left on his throat. It made Satch want to leave another and another, and another.

He reached out, drawing Jared close with an arm around his waist and kissing him on the temple, before settling another kiss on his lips, smiling all the while.

“Sorry, darling. Was it just _too_ good?” He waggled his eyebrows at Jared’s low noise and grinned broadly. Jared bit his own lip, looking at him with big bright eyes.

“It’s always too good with you...” He mumbled and Satch kissed him again, slower, softer.

“It’s because I love making you feel good, Jay.” There was another meaning implied, but they both shied away from that for now, not truly ready for it. Nonetheless, Jared got understood, flushing a bit and cuddling closer to Satch.

“Can we stay like this for a bit longer?” He asked, a bit muffled because he was speaking into Satch’s collarbone.  
Satch looked around, eyes settling on one of the study tables that’d allow them to still be hidden in their corner and he moved towards it, holding Jared’s hand. He settled down on one of the chairs and got comfortable before tugging Jared into his lap, who settled sideways, one arm over Satch’s shoulder and immediately burrowed as close as he could get again. He sighed happily when Satch nuzzled the side of his head, arms coming around Jared’s body in an embrace.

“Is this okay?

Jared shifted, pressing a small kiss against Satch’s pulse point.  
“This is perfect...”

 

Most people didn’t spend much time in the library unless they really had to, either for their studies or for homework. Because of this, it was quiet most of the time, except for murmurs, the low sound of pages turning or notes being written.  
Right now the place was deserted, though and thus completely quiet.

Completely, contentedly quiet.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Whew~
> 
> Okay, this was the second time I make these two do dirty things in the library.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I would be really happy if you left a comment with your thoughts.
> 
> All the love,  
> ninja~


End file.
